


A Doll to Play With

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Teaser: "If your offering contains incest, rape or bestiality, bonus points and babies' souls will be awarded."<br/>Warnings: Rape. Multiple partners. Explicit sex. Sex with a minor.<br/>Spoilers: "Halloween" (<cite>BtVS</cite> 2.06)<br/>Notes: Set in S2. Rape-fic for Seana Renay's <a href="http:"></a>Blacklist Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doll to Play With

"I want the redhead."

"Um, which one, pet?"

"The Slayer's girl. So lost and empty on Halloween. Want to find her, fill her up."

"Wait, Halloween?"

"No costume. Just skin and clothes. Lost, so lost."

"You saw her on Halloween? You went out on Halloween? Dru, you can't be going out by yourself. You're still so weak."

"I wanted to dance. All the costumes... singing such pretty songs. I didn't dance for very long. But Miss Edith liked her ever so much. And it's been so long since she's had a playmate."

Spike sighed.

*****

Spike couldn't believe his luck. He'd been skulking around the high school and here was the Slayer and her gang, heading home after dark... _alone_. They waved their goodbyes and then headed off in different directions. Surely they weren't stupid enough to do this every night? They certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to do it again after tonight. He tailed the redhead a ways and then tackled her. Hand on her mouth and his voice harsh in her ear: "Make a sound and I'll kill you in an instant." Her body was limp in obedience beneath his. He pulled the gag out of a pocket with his free hand and quickly fastened it. Then he took out the rope and brusquely bound her hands behind her back. Lastly he blindfolded her. Hand firmly on the bindings he ordered her: "Get up and come with me. Remember, no noise." Meekly she arose. He tossed her over his shoulders and she whimpered, quickly stifling it.

He didn't set her down until they reached the crypt. "No one will hear you scream, so don't bother," he said, before taking off the blindfold and gag. She bit her lip to stop the squeal that rose up from her throat. Dru was staring at her, licking her lips and wringing her hands.

"She's so pretty. Make her take off her clothes."

Spike undid the wrist bindings and Willow's face quickly turned from pale to blushing as she fumbled with her clothes.

Soon she stood in front of them, eyes lowered, wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"No no no. All the clothes," Dru whined.

Willow flushed even more deeply. Without lifting her eyes, she undid her bra, then stepped out of her underwear.

"There, that's better."

Dru stepped toward her. Stroked her right side with the tip of a finger. Willow shivered. Dru traced designs all over Willow's front with her fingernail. Then, with one hand on Willow's back, she tipped Willow's chin up and leaned down and kissed her. Willow let her mouth go slack as this dead flesh manipulated her lips.

She almost choked when Dru thrust the fingers of her other hand up her vagina. The long cool fingers with their sharp nails twisted and scraped her inside and out. After a time, Drusilla stepped back. "Spike, she doesn't like me. I want you to play with her."

Spike's eyes were hungry. He pushed Willow down onto the bed, pinning her arms down above her head. He devoured her mouth, and then tied her wrists so he could move farther down and not fear any disturbance but the delightful writhing of her body. He grazed her neck with his teeth, because the smell of fear was so intoxicating. She tried so hard to not cry out. Next he spent such a long time on her breasts. Massaging them with his hands and his mouth. Despite her terror she found herself getting just a little wet as he rubbed against her loins. Her legs were twisted tightly together, though. He undid his pants, then moved his mouth back to hers, forcing his tongue inside, plying her legs apart meanwhile. Hands gripping her thighs, he forced himself inside her in one thrust. And she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Spike wrenched himself out of her and Dru bent down, lapping at the mix of lover's come and virgin blood. Willow ached with pain like none she had ever known before, but Drusilla's lips kept brushing her clitoris, and she found herself growing aroused. Drusilla sucked harder at this new flavor, and soon Willow was bucking, pressing herself into Dru's mouth. With her eyes closed she didn't notice, but Spike was looking on in pleasure, hands below his waist. Soon his rhythm was matched to hers, and as she climaxed, he spurted onto her chest.

At the shock of cold, Willow's eyes flew open. Oh god, she had just orgasmed while a vampire drank up the evidence of her rape. What was happening to her?

Dru was talking. "A present for me? Oh you darling, William." Dru licked up the liquid and then embraced him. Willow closed her eyes and willed herself somewhere else. She fell asleep to the sounds of them fucking.


End file.
